


Every Robin Needs a Tower

by JeanOurQueen



Series: If Wayne Mannor Were A Castle [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everything is the same except wayne mannor is a castle AU, Robin!Stephanie, here rosie have a present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanOurQueen/pseuds/JeanOurQueen
Summary: Isn't getting your own tower just a perk of being Robin?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlmondRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/gifts).



> Based on my originally-a-joke post about an "au where everything is exactly the same except one of Bruce's ancestors was super extra and Wayne Manor is actually a castle".
> 
> Everyone kept adding things and then I was inspired to write and here we are. Pls enjoy.

“Hey Batman,” Stephanie calls across the cave, “Since I’m Robin now... Do I get my own tower?”

 

Bruce pauses in his work, glancing over his shoulder at her, “What?”

 

“You know,” she rolls her eyes, hopping to her feet and walking over, “A tower. Because you live in a _castle?_ ”

 

B ruce saves and closes the file and turns the chair around. He is absolutely  _not_ suppressing a smile as he does it though. That’d be ridiculous.

 

No, he simply raises an eyebrow and asks, “Why would being Robin mean you get a tower?”

 

“Well all the _other_ Robin’s got their own tower. Even Tim,” she puts her hands on her hips, “ Cassie said you even offered one to her, too. Plus if I’m going to be staying after patrol sometimes _anyways_ I wanna be doing it in a tower.”

 

He is _definitely_ smiling now. That thing happening on his face is a one hundred percent most definitely a smile. Stephanie is trying very, very hard to look more confident than she feels.

 

“A tower?”

 

“A tower.” she confirms, silently hoping that this means he is, in fact, going to give her a tower. It's not like he doesn't have enough of them.  


 

Rather than an answer, Bruce just shakes his head a little before going back to his work. Stephanie watches him with a frown before rolling her eyes. Of course he can’t just tell her whether or not he's actually going to do it.  _Nooooooo_ that’d be way too simple for  his royal mopiness . But whatever. She’ll convince him to give her a tower eventually. 

 

At least, she hopes so anyways.

 

***

 

I t’s about two weeks later when Batgirl slips almost silently into the cave,  covered in mud and grime . She  doesn’t say anything, heading straight to the showers  and not coming out for at least an hour. When she does, she walks over to Bruce and hands him a thumb drive.  He doesn’t bother asking what it is-- one of her cases had intersected with what he was working on and she had already promised him the information-- but he  _does_ eye the various scratches she’s covered with, especially the gash on her arm. 

 

“Killer Croc,” she states, noticing his concern, “Where’s Steph?”

 

“In her tower,” he frowns a bit more at her arm before sighing, “Make sure you disinfect that before you go upstairs... And next time call for backup.”

 

She huffs a bit-- unimpressed with the fact that he thinks she’d  _need_ backup-- and chooses not to say anything about the backup. Instead she walks over and grabs the smaller, portable medical kit to bring upstairs with her.

 

S he pauses at the bottom step though, grinning a bit as she says, “Knew you’d give her a tower.” before running up the stairs.

 

B ruce shakes his head, smiling a little. Of  _course_ he gave her a tower. 

 

He has a whole castle, after all, and there's more than enough room for everyone.


End file.
